nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shangri-La
Shangri-La is the Zombies map featured in the Annihilation DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops and the Zombies Chronicles DLC for Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It continues the events after Call of the Dead, where Ultimus obtained the Golden Rod. Overview This map is based off of the mythical paradise in the Himalayas Mountains. Shangri-La, although not as large as Call of the Dead, is a moderately sized map with multiple areas and tight spots, that it is easy to get cornered in. The original four characters return in this map: Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. Players spawn in front of the temple, starting with the traditional M1911, with the M14, Quick Revive, and the Olympia available for purchase. Players can open one of two debris, one leading towards the waterfall and the other one leading towards the tunnels and Mine Cart. Both areas lead to the power room, where players have to activate two water levers to activate the water powered generators to get the power on. New features such as the Water Slide and the Mine Cart to help players get around the map quickly. Also there is a Mud Pit Maze near the Water Slide; when the player steps on one of the plates, walls will come down deciding where the player will go, making it a very risky path to take. The new Wonder Weapons, the 31-79 JGb215 makes its debut in this map, with the ability to shrink zombies and allowing the player to kill them just by running into them. The Monkey Bomb returns in this map, replacing the other tactical grenades from the previous maps. Two new zombies are introduced, the Napalm Zombie and the Shrieker Zombie. Napalm Zombies are highly volatile and combust when the player comes in close contact with them, dealing extremely high damage. When exploded, they leave behind a pile of napalm, killing any zombie or player that comes in contact with it. They are slow, however, to balance their dangerous nature, and the players in proximity to the Napalm Zombie will feel its heat and their vision will be slightly obscured. Shrieker Zombies, on the other hand, are very fast. They sprint towards the player, and once close enough, let out a sound wave. This sound wave causes the player's vision to become distorted and foggy, returning to normal over time. Killing the Shrieker Zombie will cause surrounding zombies to scream out in pain, clutching their heads and dying. Zombie Monkeys, a new zombie, appear. They should not be confused with the Space Monkeys of Ascension. They stay around the Pack-a-Punch Machine temple, and when a Power-Up is dropped they will screech and then go after it. If they pick it up, it will cycle on their back as they run back to the temple. If a player kills the monkey before it can get away, it will drop a randomized power-up and any player that is in the game session will earn the trophy/achievement "Monkey See, Monkey Don't". This map also has a major Easter egg, similar to the Kassimir Mechanism and the Original Characters Trapped Easter eggs. The Eclipse Easter Egg is a long Easter egg which features the Focusing Stone and Richtofen's plans for it. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *AK-74u - Underground, in the room to where the Water Slide brings the player *Bowie Knife - In the power room, next to the door leading from the waterfall *M14 - In the spawn, near the debris leading to the Mine Cart *M16 - In the room right before the power room if coming from the Mine Cart area *MP5K - In the tunnel leading to the waterfall *MPL - In the area with the Mine Cart *Olympia - In the spawn, near the debris leading to the Mud Pit Maze *PM63 - Next to the window that is to the right of the exit of the mud pit maze if the player goes straight through the maze *Semtex - In the room after the area where the player exits the water slide, heading towards the power room. *Spikemore - In the power room on the wall beside the entrance coming from the mine cart area *Stakeout - Underground, in the room between the waterfall and power room Mystery Box Weapons *31-79 JGb215 *AUG (with Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (with or without Dual Wield) *Dragunov *Famas *FN FAL *G11 (with Low Power Scope) *Galil *HS-10 *HK21 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Monkey Bomb *Python *Ray Gun *RPK *SPAS-12 *Spectre New Features *New utilities: the Mine Cart, the Geysers, the Water Slide, the Reservoir and Mud Pit Maze. *There are Zombie Monkeys that steal power-ups and then randomize them, dropping the current power-up upon defeat. *This is the first Zombie map to feature female Zombies, with the second being Green Run, and the third being Buried. *This is the second map where all eight perks are available. *A new Wonder Weapon, the 31-79 JGb215. *New pressure-activated traps: the Punji Stakes and the Mud-Pit Maze. *The introduction of the Napalm Zombies and Shrieker Zombies. *The return of the Monkey Bomb and the Bowie Knife. *The Spikemore, a variation of the Claymore. *A long easter egg, similar to the Original Characters Trapped and Kassimir Mechanism easter eggs. *Randomly spawning Perk-a-Cola Machines, similar to the ones in Shi No Numa except Quick Revive always spawns in the first room and Mule Kick always spawns at the bottom of the waterfall. The rest are separated in two groups: Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri, and Double Tap Root Beer randomly spawn underground while Juggernog and Speed Cola randomly spawn above ground. *A way to travel into the past, used extensively in the Eclipse Easter Egg. Easter Egg Musical Easter Egg Achievements/Trophies Monkey See, Monkey Don't- Get something from the monkeys. Small Consolation- Use the 31-79 JGb215 on each type of zombie. Blinded By the Fright - Kill a Shrieker Zombie while blinded by it. Zomb Disposal - Kill a Napalm Zombie without it harming any players. Time Travel Will Tell - Get the Focusing Stone. Trivia *Richtofen is holding the Golden Rod obtained during the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. *Shangri-La's definition is any place where one can find complete bliss, delight, and peace. Ironically, this is the complete opposite of what the players are to find in Shangri-La. *Shangri-La is also a name for Shambhala, a mythical city/utopia hidden somewhere in Inner Asia. *When raising the stairs for the Pack-a-Punch machine, on the side of the stairs there will be a spinning skull figure moving its way to the top. When it reaches the top, the water will drop down. This is similar to the clock in Kino Der Toten. *While still randomly decided, the Mystery Box can only spawn in two places at the start of the game, the Cave and the Waterfall. *Some pods can be found in the cave. Those pods are the same as the ones that can be found in Kino der Toten. Category:Maps Category:Shangri-La Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops